Twilight Poetry Collection
by ArmyFox
Summary: Read and Review
1. Twilight Poem 1

His white face stares back at me  
I feel I'm meant to fear  
But I can't help but think  
That this was way too clear  
His harsh black eyes stare back at mine  
My soft brown eyes can't handle  
I feel my body begin to shake  
Like wind blowing a candle  
How can he do this  
To little ordinary me?  
He turned my world upside down  
So I can no longer see  
What's meant to be clear  
What's meant to be right  
So I will no longer fight  
And I will let him take me  
To a place where all is night  
His eyes turn to a topaz gold  
I feel like I can't breathe  
I try to move my feet  
But I can no longer leave  
A smile spreads across his face  
And up into his eyes  
He's messing with my head now  
They're filled with sensless lies  
His eyes are turning red now  
I have a feeling of dread  
His smile is turning meancing  
As he starts to lower his head  
My heart is beating faster  
My breath catches in my throat  
I feel the blood run down my neck  
Eternal night.

Feed back would be great guys! Love you all!


	2. Twilight Poem 2

**Edward My Love**

Edward Edward  
The softness of his skin is irresistible for me  
not to touch  
The power of his eyes is impossible for me  
to look away from  
The firmness of his body is hard for me  
not to hold on to  
The emotions played across his face  
my mind will never understand  
The low of his voice is difficult for me  
to ignore  
The coolness of his breath is tough for me  
not to breathe in  
The image of him I will never forget  
And my love for him will never fade


	3. Twilight Poem 3

**Bella My Friend**

Bella Bella  
new and invisible  
she met Edward  
he was dangerous and warned her  
he was a vampire  
inlove and curious  
attached and desperate  
she knew it was wrong  
but could not help herself  
he left her knowing she would be safe  
he said forever  
now she was miserable and vulnerable  
like her soul had been ripped out and had  
been stabbed a hundred times  
she became friends with jacob black  
he was her sunshine  
she began to laugh again  
he wanted to be more  
but she would always love Edward


	4. Twilight Poem 4

The light dances off of your skin  
Casting rainbows on the flowers  
That lay in the place we are in  
As you keep your distance it gets harder

Your eyes burn into the deepest part  
Of my soul as they sparkle in the sun  
You're the only one I give my heart  
As I watch your crooked smile, I know you're the one

I kiss your frozen lips and I forget to breathe  
Electric waves that wash over me in an instant  
The tigher I hold you the stronger your love is for me  
Just tasting your sweet breath, nothing else is important

I'd suffer for a hundred years  
Just to be in your arms for one night  
You melt away every doubt, ever fear  
Everything is against us, but nothing feels this right

As the sun creeps behind the clouds above  
The sky is painted black, doted with tiny stars  
I wish I could stay here forever, my love  
You'll always protect me wherever I am, is where you are


	5. Twilight Poem 5

Being put into the darkness,

there's nothing more heartless.  
A warmth, a comfort, taken away,  
something I thought would forever stay.  
Itfs like a positive part of my life gone missing,  
a friendly ear thatfs stopped listening.  
His touch, his voice,  
gone without a choice.  
The memories, the good and the bad, the place I once called home,  
left, forgotten, a part of me is still alone.  
Jacob Black.  
His laughing dark eyes, his bright smile against his dark skin,  
so many things I wish back.  
He was my sun, my everlasting shine,  
if only he could forget, forgive and once again be mine


	6. Twilight Poem 6

Two words to describe love-  
Edward Cullen,  
Just that for me is enough.  
In him lies everything I wanted and more,  
within him is my future, my only open door.  
So much time has passed, yet so little has changed,  
seeing him after all this time still takes my breath away.  
His beauty is undeniable, almost indescribable,  
the feeling I receive when I see him is surely inconceivable.  
His golden eyes, his squared jaw,  
his rippling hair, I could say so much more.  
If only things could stay the same,  
but once again life has decided to play another game,  
his only request is the only one I am not willing to fulfil,  
For me to take his name.  
Ready or not ready?  
Itfs hard to say, when the path ahead is so unsteady.  
To ask of me something so simple, yet that means so much,  
a pressure, an uncertainty,  
was the only thing this decision held such.  
When two hearts are already one,  
a title like marriage is unnecessary to show what's already done.  
A fate, a destiny is so much more appropriate,  
to leave it named and omit the debate.  
My love for him is unquestionable,  
at times unimaginable,  
and at times even unreasonable.  
My love for him will never end,  
but adding a title only creates another bend.  
Our destinies are carved in stone,  
married or not married, our fates lie together never alone.  
Till the end of time,  
we'll stay entwined,  
Immortally attached, leaving naught but memories behind.


	7. Twilight Poem 7

_**Edward's **__**Love**__** Confession**_

_I asked you if you liked me,_  
_You said no._  
_I asked you if I made you feel good,_  
_You said no._  
_I asked you if I was pretty,_  
_You said no._  
_I asked you if you wanted to be with me forever,_  
_You said no._  
_I asked you if you would cry if I walked away,_  
_You said no._  
_I had heard too much,_  
_And needed to leave,_  
_Then you grabbed my arm and told me to stay._  
_You said..._  
_I don't like you,_  
_I love you._  
_You don't make me feel good,_  
_You make me feel extraordinarily human._  
_You're not pretty,_  
_You're beautiful._  
_I don't want to be with you forever,_  
_I need to._  
_And baby..._  
_I wouldn't cry if you walked away,_  
_I would die._  
_Then he handed me a dozen roses,_  
_Eleven real ones,_  
_And one fake one,_  
_He told me he would love me till the last rose died_


	8. Twilight Poem 8

'the two halves of bella's heart'

werewolf

sweet, powerful

envious, trusting, protecting,

claws, friend, fangs, night,

dizzying, addicting, loving,

beautiful, terrifying,

vampire


	9. Twilight Poem 9

**There He Is...**

I can see him now, standing there  
By the wall and behind the crowd;  
Please Edward, do not do it  
Stay but a little for me, your love.  
I thought I could live without you  
But I know now that cannot be  
For you are my strength, my heart  
You alone are my reason to live.  
These past months have been hell  
My dreams but torment in the night  
As I tried to make sense  
Of our separation that day past.  
How many times I risked my life  
Trying to hear your voice  
Trying to feel again the rush  
That takes me when you're near.  
There he is, just ahead of me  
There he waits for all to end.  
I'm about to reach him now...  
Please God, let me be not too late!


	10. Twilight Poem 10

**MY TWILIGHT**

Don't you know how strongly I love you?  
I know you hear my heart beats when I'm near you.  
I can't hide the blush that comes on my face,  
It's a rush when I see your eyes trace,  
All over me, I can feel my body become aware.  
It's unsettled when you're not there.  
I'd do everything in my power, even fight,  
Just to be with you, my Twilight.  
Others say we shouldn't be together,  
Can't they see that we're forever?  
I know you wish you could read my mind,  
But it's something that can only be unlocked with time.  
Don't worry my thoughts always revolve around you.  
I hope yours orbit around me too.  
I know your cravings are sometimes unbearable,  
Maybe you think, "Just one bite, will cure this insatiable  
Thirst, that I crave all night and all day."  
If those are your thoughts then yes please,  
Have a taste.  
I'm ready to be with you forever and ever,  
Until the end of time.  
You are my love, my life,  
My Twilight.


	11. Twilight Poem 11

You are my dark temptation  
There's no one like you 'cross the nation  
Your blood tempts me so  
As your heart causes it to flow  
Your kisses are my secret desire  
Even though my liberal ready expired  
My skin glistens in the sunlight  
I lift you on my back with little of my might  
Your scent seeps through your window  
Your surprised eyes as wide as a doe's  
Your heart fluttering, as well as my own  
The seed of our love is now sown  
You are now mine, Bella, now and forever  
I am, now and forever, your prisoner


	12. Twilight Poem 12

His Golden eyes piercing through my soul,  
I can tell the tension between us is getting harder to control,  
his skin pale cold as ice,  
_vampire _I whispered I had to think about if it was real twice.

I knew he tried his best to resist his hunger for my blood,  
but I was numb, I Became stuck in the moment my foot covered in mud,  
I look around the scenery with mountains of green everywhere,  
he _loved me and I loved him_ he promised not to harm me he wouldn't dare.

Feeling hopeless, a big gaping whole through my chest whenever he left my side,  
I want to become a vampire too even if I was willing to have died,  
I want to memorize his perfect features in the rays of sun beams,  
is he real? or is he just part of my imaginary dreams?

I feel my heart beating out of my chest whenever he kisses my lips,  
no matter how clumsy I have fallen over and tripped,  
he was there to hold me close by whenever I needed him too,  
I was positive he cared no matter what stupid slip up's I always do.

I wanted more then anything to be part of his world,  
I wanted to be part of the unwritten stories that were left untold,  
I Didn't want to be normal anymore,  
he became my one and only cure.

he was my obsession,  
I savored his scent,  
my heart was fulfilled whenever I heard him speak,  
one thing was for sure I was _in love with a vampire.._


	13. Twilight Poem 13

A Lover's Touch

Here she stands, the beautiful swan  
Staring at her reflection,  
Eyes brown, lips rose  
Her pulse, it races.

He watches, so close  
His hands rest softly  
Ice trembles in warmth,  
His lips trace longingly

Lean close and quick,  
Whispered words escape,  
The lovers embrace tightly  
His hands on hips, with burning lips  
Tilt of head, exposure,  
Deftly his lips cover.

Eyes open through the mist of ecstasy  
The mirror gazes back  
'What is it we see though this nightly dark?'  
Lovers two, side by side  
The mirror answers not  
The Swan indeed is loved.  
The question is by what?

Eyes topaz, black cold orbs  
Gaze deep into her own,  
Lips touch, a caress,  
A scent, a moan.

Eyes close,  
The mirror sighs.

'Listen true, Listen please  
Over this his siren song,  
Whispered to thee  
Isabella, listen please  
To these my final words of kind.'

Death has a soft kiss and golden eyes.


	14. Twilight Poem 14

An Unhappy Ending

A soft smile touched her lips,  
Eyes diminished, silent tears unweeped.  
Window clustered in silver clouds, memory on the brink  
"Would you like to hear my story Bella?"

April cold weeping white, laughter fade to this night  
The rose it wilted, the petal it fell.  
Blond hair scattered among the gravel walk.  
"It was too much"

Hands of cold, but touch so kind.  
Young Rose a silent plea, to the dark.  
'Death come please and help me pass'.  
"Too horrible, too much waste"

Fire of pain, Ice of death,  
Screaming pleas to die, for help.  
Whispers so soft, a comfort cry.  
"I couldn't leave her"

A sadness seeped her triumphant smirk,  
Dream long lost, life stolen short.  
Vera, husband and Henry all gone.  
"It was too much waste"

A beautiful goddess of the immortal now,  
Her eyes cast to mine, a gentle smile on perfect lips,  
Jewels of topaz, set in face of porcelain white.  
A sad musical whisper uttered,  
breaking the heavy silence.

"Indeed, what an unhappy ending".


	15. Twilight Poem 15

Eternity

Here stand I,  
In grass filled fields,  
Stones of grey scattered in orderly ways.  
Grass and tress sigh to unheard songs,  
As cracked grey turns to green,  
Among these grievous walls.

Here stand I,  
Where time freezes still,  
Where centuries leap from there to here  
Where all the journeys end in woe  
And hope instilled comfort grows.

Here stand I,  
In dread alone.  
Before this loved ones stone.  
Dream of touch and love which once warm  
Now gone and lost for ever no more.  
Epitaph is all of which remains  
In these words she finally says:  
'I am in eternity,  
And you are on the way'


	16. Twilight Poem 16

Hush

Close thy eyes  
My dearest child  
Witness not my degradation  
Witness not my tears  
Blue, black this skin I wear,  
Hush now my little child.  
Hands over ears  
My dearest child  
Hushed by the tyrants cries  
Bundle small, bundle quiet.  
Hush now my little child.  
Close thy mouth  
My dearest child  
Not a word must you utter  
Silence must be thy blanket  
Hush now my little child.  
Close it all  
My dearest child  
Open your mind to better things.  
Imagine stories, princes, knights  
See it all in thy mind.  
Stop thy tears,  
Let me lie,  
Here in my tomb  
Let me rest in peace  
Let me know, that you know not  
Hush now my little child


	17. Twilight Poem 17

Open your eyes Child,  
His soft whisper penetrates my mind  
Crushed velvet, a melody of soft.  
Raise them high, ignore their human cries.

Open your eyes Child,  
Sky so everlasting blue,  
Marred by the dark column mounting,  
Breathe gasping, pain erupting.

Open your eyes Child,  
Watch the murky whisps rise,  
Towards the heavens high.  
Where are you God?

Open your eyes Child,  
Cry of agony, tears of torture.  
Golden cross over head,  
A fires touch, a soul escaping.

Open you eyes Child,  
His soft whisper penetrates my mind  
Crushed velvet, a melody of soft.  
Silence, no more human cries.

Open you eyes Child,  
The sky so black, the moon high  
No column of smoke now rises,  
No Christian prayers a pounding.

Open you eyes Child  
A man stands alone, amidst the bloodless massacre  
An avenging angel, a hateful devil,  
No, indeed he is neither.  
He is just this.  
A saviour.


	18. Twilight Poem 18

Unseen

High, above me I see,  
Widespread with dignity,  
Unseen you touch their glorious wings  
Unseen you remain to be.  
Outspread arms of strength,  
Sway and dance to your beat.  
Heads bow to your will  
Succumb by your chaotic temper  
Unseen you remain to be  
Gently fierce is your nature  
Twist and turn among these acres  
Cause and effect are witnessed wide  
by your unspoken power  
Unseen you remain to be  
Still you are, still you must,  
Unseen to all  
Unseen to most  
Unseen you still remain to be  
Till Twilight's end you remain to me.


	19. Twilight Poem 19

Prince Charming is gone,  
moved on by time and priorities.  
But I am still here.

So, what if another came along?  
What if another came,  
who could never replace,  
but make up for the hole  
left by my true love?

If he was kind and understanding,  
the sun of my dark planet,  
would it be so terrible if Juliet ended up with Paris  
when Romeo was nothing but a distant memory?

I will never understand why Romeo left me,  
but his departure tore my heart from my chest.  
If Paris contained a replacement,  
would it be criminal to accept his offer?

Or would it be an insult to Romeo's memory  
if Juliet moved on?

And is true love just a fable?  
In me existed no doubt until my heart vanished.  
Now, if Romeo could leave so easily,  
how could true love really be real?

And, if not true love,  
Paris could provide for Juliet love in a true form.  
Would that really be so horrible?

Didn't Romeo, at one time, want Juliet to be happy?  
Can't I honor his once-greatest wish?  
Would he not want that for me?

I know, without a shade of doubt,  
that there exists no replacement for Edward.  
But if there was someone who came  
even halfway close,  
wouldn't that be enough for a human lifetime?

Yes.

Yes, I know it would.

What I don't know,  
is whether or not I can accept it.


End file.
